


C'mon Cas ...

by maypoison



Series: Supernatural One Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bunker, F/M, Human Castiel, Hunter - Freeform, Reader Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine going with Cas when Dean asks him to leave the Bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon Cas ...

You quietly walk into the main room of the Bunker, holding your research in front of you and attempting to read it and walk at the same time. It was risky business, as ironically, even though you could take out nearly every monster known to man single handedly, but you were also one of the clumsiest people on the planet.

“Hey Cas, can I speak to you for a sec?”

You pause just outside the entrance to the room, hearing Dean’s low voice.

“Of course Dean. You know I always enjoy our talks.” Castiel answers immediately, and his sincere response makes you smile as you walk forward, towards your two friends.

“Listen man, you can’t stay …”

Frowning, you look towards Dean. “What?”

Dean whirls around, not having known that you were in the room, within earshot and able to hear everything.

Walking slowly towards the table, you notice that Castiel looks confused, but Dean meanwhile looked upset, and slightly nervous.

 “Y/N …”

“What’s going on?” You demand, dropping your research onto the table in front of Castiel. “Why did you just ask Cas to leave?”

Dean grits his teeth, clearly not wanting to have this conversation, but you stare the man down, not allowing him to simply brush this off.

Castiel looks between you both, clearly uncomfortable.

“It’s alright …” The man makes a move to stand up, but you gently place a hand on his shoulder, halting him before he can leave the room.

“No, it’s not alright Cas.” You argue.

Dean looks down, and clenches his jaw.

“Just, stay out of this.” The man pleads, but you just look at your friend incredulously. What the hell is going on?

“Stay … stay out of it?” You stammer, beginning to become very angry now. “Dean, what the Hell is going on.”

Dean looks over to his old friend, before placing a hand around your arm, and leading you over to the other table, and away from Castiel. He lowers his voice, knowing that the now human man won’t be able to hear your conversation.

“Cas has to leave.”

“Why?”

Dean sighs, before looking at you straight in the eyes. You almost want to look away from the intensity. “All the Angels are looking for him ok. He’s mark number one.”

“Dean …”

“You and Sam are my priority.” The man argues seriously “I have to keep you both safe, and I can’t do that with him here.”

You open your mouth, about to argue, when you suddenly stop. Dean wasn’t going to change his mind about this you realise.

Nodding in response, Dean steps back from you, clearly mollified that you weren’t going to fight him anymore.

“Fine.” You grumble, before turning and collecting your research from in front of the frowning Castiel.

“Thank you …” Dean murmurs, just loud enough that you can hear him.

“Is everything alright?” Castiel asks as you stand in front of him.

You smile, picking up your papers, before turning and heading to your room.

Dean watches you leave, before turning back to his friend, still sat at the table. “Yeah Cas, everything’s fine.”

Castiel nods, before he sighs, and stands from the long wooden table.

“I will go and pack my belongings Dean.” The man says sadly, and Dean has to fight to simply nod, and not argue.

“Thanks Cas.”

Castiel smiles quickly at the oldest Winchester, before leaving to head to his own bedroom.

Suddenly, you sweep into the room, and drop your huge and fully packed bag loudly onto one of the two now empty tables.

Dean scowls at you as you pull on your coat. “What the Hell are you doing?”

“Leaving.” You snap in response, and at that, Dean immediately approaches you, confusion and worry clear on his face.

“What?”

“If you want Cas to leave, fine, but I’m going with him.” You argue, before grabbing your large canvas bag from the table, and spinning to face Dean.

“Y/N you don’t have to do that …” A kind voice says, and you spot Castiel holding his own, much smaller bag.

“Yes I do Cas. I’m not letting you leave alone …”

“You’re not leaving.” Dean argues coldly.

He was staring at you like he was willing to lock you in your own room to make sure you didn’t leave. Castiel shifts uneasily, but you send him a quick smile.

“Go wait outside Cas, I’ll be there in a minute.”

The man nods, before heading towards the exit. Before he walks up the stairs, he turns back to Dean. “Can I say goodbye to Sam?”

You watch as Dean makes a face like he was in pain, but the Hunter shakes his head, before clearing his throat. “That’s not a good idea Cas. Sorry …”

Castiel nods, although he looks truly upset. “Goodbye Dean.”

“I’ll call you …” Dean says suddenly, and that manages to gain a small smile from Castiel, before the man leaves the Bunker.

Dean then turns to look at you, and you gulp.

“You can’t leave …” Your friend pleads, and you find yourself become less angry by the second, but more upset.

“Cas has never been human before Dean. You can’t just kick him out and expect him to be fine.”

“I’m not kicking him out.”

You scoff, and head towards the door.

Just as you reach the top of the stairs, you turn back to Dean. “One last chance Dean, can Cas stay here?”

“No.” Dean answers immediately, before he takes a shaky breath, and looks down. “I’m sorry.”

You nod, your own tears threatening to fall. “I’ll call you soon …”

Dean nods, and you turn then quickly, heading out to meet with Castiel, and help show the man just exactly what it means to be human …


End file.
